Talk:Morphing
Unsuitable candidate for deletion It'll just be remade when the game comees out later this month :Morphing has been in all the games before though, and all information about it must have appeared in some form or another. I think once the game comes out and we see the extent of the morphing, then we can adapt this page, and in the meantime include some information about all previous morphs as well so it has content to be built on. Also, please remember to sign your messages on talk pages by typing ~~~~ at the end. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:10, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should keep the page and gradualy ad on as the game comes out-Name Ungiven : About it being "New To Fable III" Morphing is not new to Fable III, it is in all the Fable games. Fable III is just the first game where it morphs your weapons, too. 'DefenestrationWanna Chat?'' 00:20, October 15, 2010 (UTC)'' Actually in the first two Fable games it wasn't Morphing. It was just alignment traits. In Fable III the Morphing allows you to still look normal regardless of alignment and "morph" at chosen times to appear based on your alignment. In the previous Fable games you didn't have the choice to morph it was forced upon you. So it is a new feature. Alpha Lycos 04:45, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorta of how you level up :) Instead of using xp you just practice its far more realistic if you ask me. The thing I don't like is the aging thing though. Cuz I will look like a muscular, skiny old person. I tend to use everything strengh, skill and will. So the will thing doesn't really impress me. Its like the STD thing. K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 03:23, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I think that whatever you use most will take over, you won't accumulate all three aspects but whichever one is most used will be dominantly visible, so even if you sont notice that you use, say, sword, a little but more, than you will be quicker and thinner/taller, because of the light weapon, and the other two wont be as noticeable, this time around too the charicteristics are supposed to be more tasteful, strength makes you look "dangerously desireable" instead of a "russian shot-putter", at least thats how I understand it20:09, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Actually you look "dangerously desirable" if your evil --AwesomeGordo 04:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I think that was just an error, because it was compared just as I said previously to being the "russian shot-putter" from the second game, the statement doesnt make sence unless it was talking about physique morphing, evil didn't resemble the comparison at all, it would be like if they said being good makes you look handomely tall instead of being a giant towering over the citizens like in the second game, the attribute of hieght applies more to skill than goodness. does that make sence? no it is evil in fable II makes you look like a Russian shot-putter because that something that Peter Molyneux said, I've read it several times because I am interested in evil morphing because that is my characters alignment. Agow95 19:45, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Small debate/Vote I think a vote is needed to figure out this morphing stuff. To me the morphing is a Fable III new system as it is way different to how the first two games dealt with alignment. I look at it as this: In the first two Fable games your Hero was forced to look demonic or angelic. But now in Fable III you have the choice to morph into the true being you are. Please post with your thoughts fellow editors. --Alpha Lycos 23:46, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I agree with you. In the previous Fable games, it wasn't morphing, it was changing ones alignment. In Fable III, morphing is way cooler version of alignment, however they are not the same. in Fable III, morphing changes a lot, therefore I don't think Fable and Fable II should fall into morphing. DefenestrationWanna Chat?'' 00:45, October 19, 2010 (UTC)'' Plus all the info on the page about Fable and Fable II is covered in the alignments page. Morphing, to me at least, means being able to change as you want not being forced to change. If anything the first two games had a Morphed system meaning you were already morphed and couldn't really revert to your normal self outside of going neutral. --Alpha Lycos 00:49, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. Although I'm not quite sure if you get to choose whether or not you wanna change or not, but it is quite different from the allignment traits in Fable and Fable II. DefenestrationWanna Chat?'' 00:53, October 19, 2010 (UTC)'' From the Dev diary I saw that the demonic/angelic appearance is brought on during the use of an expression. Only alignment changes are the pure/corrupt type from Fable II where your complexion is changed. You look human until you use the Extreme Morph expression and make your "true self" appear as astral wings and horns/halo --Alpha Lycos 00:56, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Wow, Lionhead's going all out on this, aren't they? DefenestrationWanna Chat?'' 01:00, October 19, 2010 (UTC)'' Yup. And from another video I saw the graphics are so good the water looks like proper water and the grass actually looks grass-like. I can't wait for 7 days to pass so I can play my copy --Alpha Lycos 01:01, October 19, 2010 (UTC) peter molyneux called it "extreme morphing" and it happens when you flourish (that much I solidly know) and I believe there is another way that you trigger it , its more transparent as far as the effect of the morph, it shows two things, first is your alignment (I think it's supposed to be the 3-D equivilant of your alignment meter) and it shows how many followers you have, by the size of your wings, your wings grow with your followers and shrink with them, I.E. when you start out in the game you have no wings, and as you amass followers, or lose them through actions, choices, and death, or victory, they will shrink and grow respectively. also, instead of will lines or evil lines, your tattoos will glow and become the lines during the "extreme morph" and along with the color and look of your wingsyour tattos glow, so evil people, the red lines seen on the image of the evil hero here: are really tattoos, good people's glow blue and they have a heavenly light about them, and their wings will appear to be made out of a heavenly mist or clouds instead of the black smokey look of the evil peoples wings, --I think that the morphing in Fable III is an old idea that has been in the old games...but it's a totally new concept to it, and it has been done way better than before, it's what the morphing system should have been from the start, bottom line I do agree that it's something different an new to the Fable III game. Morph : to undergo transformation; especially : to undergo transformation from an image of one object into that of another I Believe the morphing system is not new to Fable 3, But a Idea build upon starting from the 1st Fable. Yes, in Fable your Hero was forced to look demonic or angelic depending on our alignment. The Hero of Oakvale also morphed depending on how we used our experience. Using experience in skill will make us taller, strength more muscular ect ect. I also realize the player had little to no control over these changes. Fable 2 still using the experience system, also alowed us to morph from a skinny short hero to a near that of a behemoth and anywhere inbetween. But, The hero of Bowerstone didnt necessarily have to look demonic after slaughtering a town. If they took a gooder path they where not forced to look angelic either. A good hero may have had a obese appearance with dark bags under their eyes. Flies hovering around them as if they stinked. DLC allowed us to increase and decrease our high and weight. We where givien more control over how our hero morphed and changed in Fable 2. Even our dog morphed along side us, although we had little control over this other then changing his breed via DLC. Fable 3's Morphing system is the best we've seen thus far. With so much focus on how our New Hero will morph and so meny new things to it, it seems people forget that it is not a new Idea made for Fable 3 but, build and improved system started in the 1st fable. Using a certain fighting style will morph our new hero just like spending experience on certain abilitys did for our previous 2. Just like Fable 2's will users morphed uncontrollable into glowing walking road maps, Fable 3 will users will age faster. And I believe alignment will still have a big play on our morphing in Fable 3 just like it did on the first 2 games. Extreme morphing seems to be base of nothing but our alignment. And our alignment looks to play a big part on how our weapons morph. Will we be force to wield a Demonic or angelic weapon based of our alignment just like the Hero of Oakvale was forced to take the apperance? Zkooma 13:32, October 21, 2010 (UTC) @Zkooma: You listed for the word Morph not Morphing. This is the Morphing system not the Morph system. Plus all the stuff from the first two games is listed in the Alignments section which makes it redundant to have it here as well. And I think its been stated by Lionhead that this system is new to Fable III Alpha Lycos 00:02, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : Morphing is a special effect in motion pictures and animations that changes (or morphs) one image into another through a seamless transition. Most often it is used to depict one person turning into another through technological means or as part of a fantasy or surreal sequence : Lionhead says Extreme Morphing is new,, But being able to create a character that is unique to us has been Lionheads Goal since first Fable and not new. Morphing has been in all Fables. I've never been able to find anywhere that Lionhead states that Fable 3 is the only Fable game that uses a Morphing system. Are we to ignore how the Hero of Bowerstone Morphed by using experience in abilitys since its a "new system" for fable 3 only and it falls nowhere under alignments? Or will we list how our weapons morph by killing innocents in the Alignments section, making it redundant to have it here as well? These are just my thoughts from playing the games.. none of them are hard facts and I could see how they may be wrong. But I believe Morphing was used in all fables in one form or another, and all are worth listing. -Zkooma 06:43, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : Let me put it this way: When a werewolf goes from human to wolfman and back again that is morphing. If it was to permanently be wolfman it would be morphed or forced. Morphing allows change at will not being forced to look like something. In Fable III we can look good and innocent but truly be evil. In the previous games we HAD to look evil or good or neutral there was no choice except what we did. And again that which you speak of, using experience to change appearance, is not the Morphing system to be honest. Its just the level up system. Your level is shown through your appearance. Alpha Lycos 06:47, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : Your just talking about Extreme Morphing being able to change at will.. thats new and amazing. And it is new to fable 3.. so is our weapons morphing.. to change on how we use. But they cannot revert like our extream morphing. Infact it too is a leveling system in its own way they get more powerful as they change. : Even then so, it is still our weapons morphing.. Just like our previouse Fable heros changed and got more powerful via experience. If we kill enough Hollow Men our weapons will morph accordingly, and not at our will... Just becouse my weapon is changing and I dont want it too look that way, I wount cutt it out of the morphing system and say its something else -Zkooma 20:19, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Someone really messed up the page Someone has really messes up this article, and I have no idea how to restore it. Would someone be so kindly as to fix it? DefenestrationHappy Holloween!'' 23:36, October 23, 2010 (UTC)'' Done Zenetos 20:14, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Hero weapons It says the hero weapons in Fable III would become like legendary weapons, but they are the weakest weapons in the game. Who got that idea. 14:09, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :It probably came from something Peter Molyneux said. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:17, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :On this game the strengh of the weapon doesn't matter as much as it did on Fable or Fable II. Especially when your fully maxed out. All I wish is that they add Augmentations again. I love the Weapon Morph system. But to make the weapons customizable at least let us choose the augments. We will probably see this feature on Fable IV or perhaps they will bring out DLC with this ability. Who know's. ::I agree with the above comments, at least make the Aura in our weapons morph type of augmantation. Flame Aura giving it Flame Damage, Gold Aura giving the Hero Gold per hit ect ect. While its true Hero weapons are the weakest, I still enjoyed using them because they felt unique to me, "wow morphed to MY play style and mine only", to later realize its a mix and match thing that every other weapon in the game uses. Knowing that my Hero weapon morphed into something similar look of another weapon in the game, just a lot weaker made it not so unique anymore. Peter Molyneux's ideas for Fable games are increadibly good, sad they dont all make it into the final game. Just wish next Fable is'nt so oversimplified as much, more weapon types/variety, more then 3 potions and less Logan/Lucien type Boss fights. Still, I thank Lionhead Studios for bringing us such an amszing game. Zkooma 03:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Sword vs Hammer. its says in the page thats swords make you lithe and thin while hammers make you muscular, thats not true though, i use swords all the time and i'm very muscular. The only time my hero thins down is when i start increasing stature, and its stature that makes you tall,lean and thin, and not swords as far as i know. i think the pages are filled with infomation,ideas and rumors that was given out by lionhead before the game was released and thus its inaccurate. :I think you're right, it's probably pre-release stuff that was never updated. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:35, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::My Hero is always muscular regardless of Stature. I max out Strength easily due to always relying on melee combat, then I proceed to increase Stature but my Hero stays the same in appearance.--Alpha Lycos 23:39, October 4, 2011 (UTC) The morphing under Fable 3 is wrong *Using light weapons like swords will make the Hero more lithe and agile. *Using heavy weapons like hammers will make the Hero more muscular. Described as being "Dangerously desirable" as compared to the "Russian shot-putter" physique seen in Fable II. *Using Ranged weapons tends to make the Hero taller as a result. This is wrong. I want to edit the page, but I don't know how to word it. Character morphing in Fable 3 runs on 14 different elements. Fat, from a scale of 0.0 to 1.0 changing ever .2 increment. Potion and food consumption raises fat. 10 Yards traveled by foot lowers fat -1. One of the swords (Slimquick i think) also has a -.05 fat per hit augment. The character gets fatter as the scale goes up. F-Fat0.0.jpg|Female Fat 0.0 F-Fat0.2.jpg|Female Fat 0.2 F-Fat0.4.jpg|Female Fat 0.4 F-Fat0.6.jpg|Female Fat 0.6 F-Fat0.8.jpg|Female Fat 0.8 F-Fat1.0.jpg|Female Fat 1.0 M-Fat0.0.jpg|Male Fat 0.0 M-Fat0.2.jpg|Male Fat 0.2 M-Fat0.4.jpg|Male Fat 0.4 M-Fat0.6.jpg|Male Fat 0.6 M-Fat0.8.jpg|Male Fat 0.8 M-Fat1.0.jpg|Male Fat 1.0 Strength* (levels 1 - 5) causes a larger neck, chest, shoulders, arms. Adds 1.25x strength damage per level. F-Fat0.0.jpg|Female Strength Level 0 F1.jpg|Female Strength Level 1 F2.jpg|Female Strength Level 2 F3.jpg|Female Strength Level 3 F4.jpg|Female Strength Level 4 F5.jpg|Female Strength Level 5 M-Fat0.0.jpg|Male Strength Level 0 M1.jpg|Male Strength Level 1 M2.jpg|Male Strength Level 2 M3.jpg|Male Strength Level 3 M4.jpg|Male Strength Level 4 M5.jpg|Male Strength Level 5 Skill* (levels 1 - 5) causes taller height, tucked in stomach. Adds 1.50x skill damage per level. FS0.jpg|Female Skill Level 0 FS1.jpg|Female Skill Level 1 FS2.jpg|Female Skill Level 2 FS3.jpg|Female Skill Level 3 FS4.jpg|Female Skill Level 4 FS5.jpg|Female Skill Level 5 MS0.jpg|Male Skill Level 0 MS1.jpg|Male Skill Level 1 MS2.jpg|Male Skill Level 2 MS3.jpg|Male Skill Level 3 MS4.jpg|Male Skill Level 4 MS5.jpg|Male Skill Level 5 Magical Aura* (levels 2 - 5) at level 2 causes runes (weapons, clothes, flourish) to glow blue, white, red based on your morality. At level 3, causes tattoos to glow red or blue if extremely high or low morality. The color of weapons, clothes, and flourish glow gets more intense as magical aura level increases from level 0 (outlines only) to level 1 (filled in lightly) to level 2 (filled in completely). Level 3, Level 4, and Level 5 don't change the color intensity, but add in stronger and stronger bloomer effects. Note that the pictures were taken at night, but the bloom was intense enough to turn the area around bright as day. A neutral alignment character will not have glowing tattoos. Adds 1.25x will damage per level. will0.jpg|Will Level 0 will1.jpg|Will Level 1 Will2.jpg|Will Level 2 Will3.jpg|Will Level 3 Will4.jpg|Will Level 4 Will5.jpg|Will Level 5 Willn.jpg|Neutral Will Runes Wille.jpg|Evil Will Runes glowtatgood.jpg|Good Tattoo Glow glowtatevil.jpg|Evil Tattoo Glow Primal**, an updated version of purity/corruption, from a scale of 0 to 1000, with 0 being pure and 1000 being corrupt. Giving to the treasury reduces primal, while taking from the treasury adds primal. Low and Lowest rent / price rates reduces primal, while Normal, High, and Highest rent / price rates increases Primal. Morality**, from a scale of -1000 to 1000, with -1000 being pure evil and 1000 being pure good. This has an effect on tattoo glow, flourish rune glow, weapon rune glow, and extreme morphing for wings and horns. Social Status 1, I don't know how this is calculated. It goes from hated to loved. Social Status 2, I don't know how this is calculated. It goes from clown to feared, however. Tattoos Applied (attractiveness) Clothes Worn (armor defense) (attractiveness) Hairstyle (attractiveness) Facial Hair (attractiveness) Makeup (attractiveness) All 13 of these elements add up to the 14th morph element, Attractiveness. ---- -* Combat stats I just figured this out today and it might not be completely accurate. I was getting pretty pissed off on trying to figure out if these stats increased by experience, shots hit, kills made, or time in use. My end conclusion is experience. I was playing an all will character, with 0 kills in melee, 6 hits in melee, 0 kills in ranged, 16 hits in ranged, 456 kills in magic, and 1603 hits in magic. But my character had 1 strength, 0 skill, and 3 magic aura. Kills made, time in use, and shots hit are completely invalidated by my theory. I then used cheatengine to monitor what changed, and found out there really is memory coded as SetHeroWillMorphXP, SetHeroStrengthMorphXP, SetHeroSkillMorphXP. I gained that 1 strength from exp gained from Sir Walter as a melee battle buddy through the darkness encounter. When an enemy is killed, the enemy drops experience. I cannot for the life of me find out the values for this, but I know that certain enemies drop different experience values. Like wolves drop around 200 experience. Anyways, when the enemy dies, the damage done to the enemy is calculated on a percentage based on damage by Will, Skill, or Strength, and then awarded to the player. Let's say a red melee hobbe drops 1000 exp, with 100 hp. Sir Walter melees 40 hp, and Hero spell attacks 60 hp, When the hobbe dies, the Hero is awarded 400 strength exp and 600 will exp. UPDATE: I got estimated EXP values. Debug.SetHeroStrengthMorphXP(0) Debug.SetHeroSkillMorphXP(0) Debug.SetHeroWillMorphXP(0) -- 7,000 lv1 -- 25,000 lv2 -- 55,000 lv3 --120,000 lv4 --180,000 lv5 -- Morality Scale 1000.0 to 1000.0 -- Debug.SetHeroMorality(0000.0) -- Primal Scale 0000.0 to 1000.0 -- Debug.SetHeroPrimal(0000.0) -- Fat Scale 0.0 to 1.0 -- Debug.SetHeroFat(0.0) ---- -** This is where it gets complicated. Skin morphing is a combination of Primal and Morality. Low Primal (0) + Low Morality (-1000) causes dark eye shadow, light gray iris white sclera, dark lips, clean alibaster skin. -1000.0.jpg -1000.0f.jpg -1000.0p.jpg Neutral Primal (500) + Low Morality (-1000) causes pock marks on the cheeks, crow's feet on the eyes, wrinkles around temple and eye sockets, black iris white sclera, dirty light skin. -1000.500.jpg -1000.500f.jpg -1000.500p.jpg High Primal (1000) + Low Morality (-1000) causes even more pock marks on the cheeks, lots of wrinkles, black iris black sclera, and dirty tan skin. -1000.1000.jpg -1000.1000f.jpg -1000.1000p.jpg Low Primal (0) + Neutral Morality (0) causes tan (darker than the rest) skin and brown irises white sclera. 0.0.jpg 0.0f.jpg 0.0p.jpg Neutral Primal (500) + Neutral Morality (0) causes light tan skin and steel grey irises white sclera. This is how the hero starts off. 0.500.jpg 0.500f.jpg 0.500p.jpg High Primal (1000) + Neutral Morality (0) causes light tan skin and blue green irises white sclera. 0.1000.jpg 0.1000f.jpg 0.1000p.jpg Low Primal (0) + High Morality (1000) causes pale skin, blue eyeshadow, light grey pupils white sclera, loss of eyebrows, and a white butterfly imprint around the eyes. 1000.0.jpg 1000.0f.jpg 1000.0p.jpg Neutral Primal (500) + High Morality (1000) causes lighter tan skin, grey irises white sclera, light grey eyebrows, a faded white butterfly imprint around the eyes, and a faded grey moth imprint around the eyes. 1000.500.jpg 1000.500f.jpg 1000.500p.jpg High Primal (1000) + High Morality (1000) causes tan skin, green irises white sclera, loss of eyebrows, and a grey moth imprint around the eyes. 1000.1000.jpg 1000.1000f.jpg 1000.1000p.jpg Ossuarium (talk) 13:34, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Added pictures Ossuarium (talk) 09:05, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :That ↑↑ is brilliant. The stuff we have on the article is from pre-release, and has never been updated. That's some great info on how the morphs work though. Looks like we have some updating to do sometime. Thanks for finding this! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:33, March 23, 2013 (UTC) That's all for now, I'll go back and add in pictures for the female primal/morality morphs. I need someone else to format this into the actual page, as well as put the mechanics in more layman terms. Honestly, I don't know how I would format this. Ossuarium (talk) 13:13, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Merging It has been suggested that the info here be merged into other articles. Most of the info can be shifted to corresponding articles such as Alignment, Dog and appropriate location articles. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:56, March 25, 2013 (UTC) My opinion is that Morphing and Alignment should keep their separate pages. The reason being that, although your moral Alignment has a major affect on your appearance it is not the only factor. The consideration of your Primal (purity/corruption), as shown above, and of your relationships with the citizens of Albion add other dimensions to the morphing process. I would like to see these images merged into the morphing article to show how different choices affect your appearance in so many ways. Garry Damrau(talk) 05:44, March 26, 2013 (UTC) The alignment page does not only have moral alignment. It also has the social alignments, leveling alignments, pureness/corruption alignments (which we can tack on primal to), fat alignments, and economics alignments. The only difference between the alignments page and the morph page are the dog, world, and weapon morphing. I'm seeing a redudancy in trying to describe the physical changes to the hero, dog, world in both articles I propose 2 options: Option 1: Merging to just Morphing - Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters #Morality Alignment (explains how morality system works, and the physical morphs) #Fat Alignment (explains how the fat system works, and the physical morphs) #Leveling (explains how leveling affects the character's morph skill adds height and aging) #Scarring #Renown Alignment #Attractiveness Alignment (including hair, clothes, tattoos) #Social (hate, love, marriage) #Reputation (wraps up on how the alignments fit together to determine how NPC's treat Hero) - Fable II #Morality Alignment (including dog changes) #Purity Alignment (including morality & purity chart) #Leveling #Height #Aging #Scarring #Attractiveness Alignment #Social (funny scary, love hate) #Economics Alignment #World #Reputation - Fable III #Morality Alignment (including extreme morphing with the wings and such) #Primal Alignment (including morality and primal chart) #Leveling #Scarring #Attractiveness #Social #Economics #Dog #World #Reputation #Weapon Morphing Or possibly create another page for renown, economics, social, reputation into a new Reputation page as these traits do not visually change anything in the game. Option 2: Rewrite the morphing article The alignment page should be written how the mechanics of the alignments work (as in what actions add +#, -#) while the morphing page will list the physical changes cause by the alignments. The morphing article will contain links to the appropriate section on the alignment article. Ossuarium (talk) 09:46, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm against the merging. The way I see it one is talking about the different ways your character is defined in morality etc, while one is talking about the changes to the world and such. While the morphing is effected by the alignment stuff, its still a separate system and so the pages should be kept as such. It would be like saying "Well the townships of Bowerstone are different, but we should merge all the pages for them so there isn't one for each game"--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 09:56, March 26, 2013 (UTC) : I am also against the merging of the two articles. They are both quite large articles and they appear to talk about different things that affect the way the Hero looks based on choices and actions (as Garry Damrau and Alpha Lycos have already stated). The pages are about seperate game mechanics and so, in my opinion, should be kept as seperate articles. However I think that we could do with editing both pages so that they are more clear as to what game mechanics they are referring too with the reason being that there are some parts of either articles which seem slightly repeated e.g Morphing - "Being good bleaches your hair while being evil darkens it.", Alignment - "Being good will give you blue eyes, a smile with pearly white teeth..." and etc. --WikiaWizard (talk) 19:59, April 1, 2013 (UTC) : How about : Article:Alignment : - Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters :#Morality Alignment (explains how morality system works, and the physical morphs) :#Fat Alignment (explains how the fat system works, and the physical morphs) :#Renown Alignment :#Attractiveness Alignment (including hair, clothes, tattoos) :#Social (hate, love, marriage) :#Reputation (wraps up on how the alignments fit together to determine how NPC's treat Hero) - Fable II (Does Fable II have renown?) :#Morality Alignment (including dog changes) :#Purity Alignment (including morality & purity chart) :#Attractiveness Alignment :#Social (funny/scary, love/hate) :#Economics Alignment :#Reputation - Fable III :#Morality Alignment (including extreme morphing with the wings and such) :#Primal Alignment (including morality and primal chart) :#Attractiveness :#Social :#Economics :#Reputation Article:Morphing - Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters :#Morality Alignment (explains how morality system works, and the physical morphs) :#Fat Alignment (explains how the fat system works, and the physical morphs) :#Leveling (explains how leveling affects the character's morph skill adds height and aging) :#Scarring - Fable II :#Morality Alignment (including dog changes) :#Purity Alignment (including morality & purity chart) :#Leveling :#Height :#Aging :#Scarring :#World - Fable III :#Morality Alignment (including extreme morphing with the wings and such) :#Primal Alignment (including morality and primal chart) :#Leveling :#Scarring :#Dog :#World :#Weapon Morphing Ossuarium (talk) 11:59, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :What you've done here looks good. I would also suggest that perhaps the Physical Traits section that is currently on Alignments could be moved here, and (as long as no information is outright lost in the move) that in the Alignments page we link to here for the morph information with sentences like Numerous morphs are associated with changes in morality etc. and then a brief overview, then they can come here for the details. In reverse, we don't want a lot of information about the alignments here, just their effects; which is now what we have. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:19, April 28, 2013 (UTC) In the case of affecting Primal: Is there a list of things you can do, and more speciifcally what the values are for each action? Say donating to the treasury decreases Primal by -10 but killing people increases it by +20 and so on? I've been trying to get the Low Morality, Low Primal look, but unfortunately it's really hard to do anything to lower Primal without also increasing my Morality - and it's similarly difficult for the inverse (decreasing Morality without increasing Primal). Lowering weight in Fable I It would be nice if someone could go in and specify whether you even CAN lose weight in Fable I once you've gotten fat. There is no mention of whether eating a specific food will help do it, or if you can in fact do it whatsoever. I just ate crunch chicks to get obese and enter a Demon Door, and now I'd like to get fit again but have no idea how to do it. Google isn't helping either. Even if someone simply edits it to say "Once you've gotten obese in Fable I, you cannot reverse it." 15:48, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :You can, and it happens over time by not eating. I've edited the last sentence of that section to reflect this. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:54, September 12, 2014 (UTC)